thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
NWN2 - The Depths
Welcome to The Depths A NWN2 Persistent World The Depths is set in the underground warrens where the remnants of civilization have huddled together in order to survive a cataclysmic destruction of their world. A long standing war between rival factions of mages has caused the world's surface to be uninhabitable. In the height of the final battles, great cities collapsed in onto themselves, forests were burned to cinder, and the great seas rose in protest. Some enlightened souls, foreseeing the inevitable destruction of the world, began preparing underground sanctuary in hopes of holding out long enough for the surface world to become once again habitable. It has been a long wait; hundreds of years later and still few can survive the toxic air and mana storms that ravage the once pristine wilderlands. However, the world underneath the surface has changed dramatically. The underground cities of the dwarves, gnomes, and halflings continue to expand to house the masses of refugees who have now become citizens after so many years. Tunnels twist here and there through the world's core, seeking resources or connecting to long forgotten places. Day to day life in the depths is a constant struggle to find food and to protect it from those dark forces that seek to take it. The dark creatures have flourished. Once kept under tight rein by the consolidated forces of the civilized races; trolls, orcs and far more dangerous creatures now roam the depths unchecked. The toxic environment has fostered mutations and genetic defects causing a whole new breed of deadly and hostile foes to abound. For the valiant hero that enters this world, it is not about victory, it is about survival. What to expect in The Depths Custom Class System - You enter the world having choosen one of four different career paths (Conscript, Scout, Healer, Scholar). As you gain levels, you will have the opportunity to refine your path by electing a specialization and mastery path. Unlimited Character Development - Even though class levels are limited to 20 experience levels, character development in The Depths is exhaustive. With hundreds of custom feats, your character will continue to grow long after you have reached L20. Advanced Quest System - The innovative quest system first designed for use in Shroudworld has been expanded and now boasts a brand new custom GUI interface that makes tracking quests even easier. And much more... Website: Shroud World Forums: Shroud World Forum ; Base Classes * Conscript * Healer * Scout * Scholar ; More Information * Feats * Spells * Abilities * Skills ; World Information * History * Deities * The APS system * Server Rules }} *Updates to be included in next test module: ** (Segal) - Trap Update - Continue to standardize and rewrite the Trap Functions. This actually enabled me to add a few things to make the Scout Trap feats more interesting and to add Critical Effects to Traps ** (Segal) - Various Script Fixes based on Testers Reports ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Trap Know How ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Non-Human) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Elementals) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Constructs) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Find Weakness (Undead) ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Ambusher's Way ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Field Fletching ** (Segal) - Add Scout Feat Series - Safe Camp *Test Module 032609 released - including these updates ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Battle Intuition ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Natural Cunning ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Dirty Tricks ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Precise Stroke ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Whirl of Steel ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Vicious Blade ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Bleeding Cut ** (Segal) - Added Scout Feat Series - Shield of Blades ** (Segal) - Class Update - Added 2nd conscript Advanced Class option - The Warrior ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Brawling and Pin the Foe should now be useable on Hostile Targets ** (Segal) - Feat Fix - Stamina Surge should reduce Body Improvement Uses To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse